Over the years, with development of agriculture and industry, increase in population, and arbitrary use of chemical fertilizer and pesticide etc, eutrophication degree of many water bodies are deepened, this may surely result in frequent occurrence of cyanobacteria bloom event.
Cyanobacteria has abundant potential resources, it is rich in a large amount of amino-acids, unsaturated fatty acids, saccharides and minerals etc, and it can be used in producing numerous biomasses and energy materials. However, prior to extraction of useful substances in the cyanobacteria, it is undoubtedly required to conduct dehydration to it. This not only resolves the problem of damage to the environment due to massive accumulation of the cyanobacteria, but also makes full use of potential of the cyanobacteria.
So far, there are many researches on the method for dehydration and drying of the cyanobacteria salvaged from water. And another research method is adding an oxidizing agent into the cyanobacteria, then conducting a microwave irradiation, finally conducting a pressure filtration dehydration to realize detoxification and dehydration, but this method adopts treatment by microwave etc, thus the energy consumption is large and the cost is high; another research method is conducting a concentration treatment to the salvaged cyanobacteria then mixing with a carrier, and laying and spreading the cyanobacteria on a screen for natural drying, but it has shortcomings of covering a large area and spending a long time for drying; moreover, there is also a method of conducting a mechanical pressure filtration to the cyanobacteria after thermal conditioning then conducting a drying for purpose of deep dehydration, however in this method a large amount of energy is consumed and the dehydration effect is not quite ideal. Therefore, researches on new efficient and low energy consumption technique for deep dehydration and desiccation of the cyanobacteria are important for subsequent resource utilization of the cyanobacteria.